Minato's Chunin Exam
by Stormx3
Summary: This is a story about Minato Namikaze's chunin exam. I hope you enjoy! Please review. :)
1. Chapter 1

I looked to the clock on the edge of my bedside table, 8:05 AM. Seems I've woken up right on time, I thought. I got out of bed and walked to the calendar that hung on my wall. I stared at it for a moment, "11th of June..." I said slowly, remembering the importance of this day. "Today is the day of the main matches of the chunin exam" I said to myself out loud, trying to process it all. I was participating in the final matches of this exam for the first time. I would be versing Kinaki Uchiha, an old classmate of mine who possessed the sharingan. He was quite an intelligent ninja, as well as being highly skilled. I was afraid of how the match would go, but I tried to maintain confidence in myself.

I yawned and went to get ready for the main matches. I headed to an old training field I used to use when I was still at the academy, thinking I might do a quick training exercise, or just take some time to compose myself. When I got there I noticed a red haired girl leaning on a large tree near the clearing. She seemed to be deep in thought, as if recollecting memories. "Kushina-san…" I said without thinking. "Oh, Minato-kun… I just came here to relax before the matches, ya know" she said jumping away from the tree, clumsy as always. I laughed, "That's right, you're participating in the matches today as well. Well, good luck!" I said, smiling "I'm sure you'll do well". "Good luck to you too, Minato… but remember, I'll become the hokage first!" she teased, "see you there! And don't be late! I'll be watching your match, ya know!" she yelled back at me while running off. I grinned, that girl had a lot of spirit, she really was admirable.

I remember the first time I met her, when she was only a new transfer to the Village, and school. She introduced herself to our class very bravely, announcing that she would become the future hokage. While I admired her spirit, others did not. She was constantly teased for her hair, and her clumsy attitude. Always being called as an 'outsider'. However, her strength never faltered. She always stood up for herself and never lost a fight. I'm glad she's my rival. If I can beat her, then I know I am worthy of the title 'Hokage'.

Still filled with my admiration for her, I walked over to the tree she had been leaning on and placed my hand on it. Memories of all the times we had come here to train flashed through my mind. After standing there for a little while running through all my favourite memories, I finally felt ready to make my way to the battle arena. As I was about to turn and leave, I remembered one last memory. One I hadn't want to recall, but one I could never forget.

One night, Kushina was kidnapped by one of the neighbouring villages. They were taking her away, and there was no one who wanted to help her. When I went off to find her, and asked people for their help, they just laughed at me and turned away.

One of those people was Kinaki Uchiha. He thought my resolve for wanting to save her was silly. He didn't want to help her, he was even glad they were taking her away. "She's an outsider, and even you rival!" He had said... I clenched my fists together and stabbed one of my kunai knives into the trunk of the tree. This isn't the time to get mad, I thought. If I get angry, I'll lose my cool and won't be able to perform to the best of my ability...

I sighed and turned away from the tree. I'll win today, no matter what... An image of Kushina's smile appeared in my mind. I'll win, for her. For us.

* * *

When I got to the arena I saw that Kushina, Kinaki, Jurii and 2 other ninjas were already there, smiling and waving at the crowd that had gathered to watch the matches. Well, all were smiling except for Kinaki.

"You're finally here, Minato," the instructor who was with the group said, "Just on time". Kushina gave me a nudge, "be careful with Kinaki… he is an elite in the Uchiha clan, and he looks kind of scary..." she said looking a bit concerned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" I replied with a smile, giving her a light pat on the shoulder. She blushed at my gesture, "I didn't doubt that at all" she said with an embarrassed laugh. I gave a small chuckle then turned my attention to the instructor who had raised his hand in the air to get our attention.

"The first match will be Minato Namikaze and Kinaki Uchiha", he announced stoically. I suddenly felt a bit nervous in my stomach, especially with the scary look in Kinaki's eyes. I swallowed down my nerves and then slowly made my way to the centre of the arena to join Kinaki. I saw the other participants and the instructors make their way to the observation stand, and just before the crowd went silent, I caught Kushina's gaze as she began to wave at me. I gave her a quick wink then turned back to face Kinaki.

As our eyes met, a shiver ran down my spine. Kinaki saw my body mildly shudder and grinned. "You know, in a match like this... There will only be one winner. And of course, one of us will be the loser." he said with a devious look on his face. "Do you know who will win, Minato?" he teased. I nodded my head in reply, to his surprise. "The person who has grown the most, since that day" I answered.

Before Kinaki had a chance to reply, we saw the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, stand up from his seat and raise his right arm. The crowd fell silent, and we watched him intently. The match was about to begin. "Minato Namikaze, Kinaki Uchiha, your battle may commence!" he shouted out to us, as he dropped his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

As the hokage's arm went down Kinaki shut his eye lids for a moment, then began to run at great speed towards me while thrusting his eyes open, revealing his sharingan. He threw two kunai at me when he was two metres away, then I saw him getting ready to throw a punch at me just after he anticipated they'd hit me. I quickly created a shadow clone and used it to launch myself high into the air. Looking down, I saw my clone dodge both kunai but take a direct hit from Kinaki in the face. I hovered in the air for a moment and saw Kinaki glare up at me as the shadow clone burst.

On my way down to the ground I threw 15 kunai marked with my special sealing jutsu around all areas of the arena. I landed back down and pressed my palm to the ground, placing another seal there. I grinned at Kinaki, "you sure have gotten faster… but not fast enough" I said, then teleported to the kunai knife directly on the wall behind him, and launched myself off the wall towards him with a kunai in my hand. Just as my kunai was about to pierce his shoulder his body lowered to the ground and his leg swung up and kicked me in the stomach. Not bad, I thought.

I teleported to another kunai, that was on the opposite wall from where Kinaki was now standing. "Got to admit, I thought I had you there, Kinaki" I teased. He shot me another dark glare, "Don't underestimate me" he said darkly. This guy is too serious, I thought.

Kinaki started to race towards me then leapt into the air, "Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" he yelled as he breathed out a large flame of fire. I quickly teleported to the area behind him and threw three kunai at his back and raced towards him. He dodged all three kunai then leapt into the air in an attempt to smash me down into the ground as I tried to attack. I kept running to the place he expected me to be, as though I hadn't noticed his change in position. As I approached the area I fell onto my back and threw a kunai up into the air. Kinaki dodged it and was approaching me fast with his fist. When his fist reached merely a centimetre from my face, I teleported to the kunai I had thrown past him that was just a few inches away from his body. I spun around and formed a rasengan in my right palm and pushed it down onto Kinaki's body.

Did it hit? I wondered as the dust in the air began to settle. I saw a large log in the middle of a hole I must have made with my rasengan. Substitution jutsu, eh? "Got you!" I heard an angry voice yell from behind me. I turned around to see Kinaki about to slice me with his kunai, I tried to dodge it, but the best I could do was dodge it so that only my shoulder got a cut. I leaped back a few metres, clutching at my wound. I assessed it for a moment, it didn't look like it was fatal or had gone too deep.

I'll need to end this soon, otherwise I'll only get weaker.

I jumped into the air and created three shadow clones, and then spreading out to three areas of the arena to surround Kinaki. I rushed in with one of the other shadow clones and while my clone engaged in hand to hand combat with Kinaki, while I did the same but with the aim to try injure him lightly with my kunai. Kinaki, being an Uchiha, was able to read and anticipate my movements well and countered them all. He leapt back a meter and threw a kunai at my shadow clone, as well as using his fire style so that the hit was inevitable. My clone dodged the kunai but caught in the flames of the fire style and burst.

I turned my attention back to Kinaki who was smiling. "You can't deceive my sharingan, Minato." I boasted, "I can kill anyone I want to, I have the ultimate power". "You are powerful," I said, "but you don't hold anything dear to you. You won't get stronger if you have nothing you want to protect". Kinaki seemed shocked by my reply, and I took the opportunity to launch my last shadow clone from above and hit him with rasengan. A mere moment before impact Kinaki noticed the shadow cloned and managed to jump back on just on time to miss the hit. He's right where I want him.

I teleported to the area on the ground that was just behind his back, where I had placed a seal at the beginning of the match. I used my rasengan and hit his body, sending him flying to the other side of the arena. As the dust settled I could only see his body lying there, almost completely still, apart from his chest rising and falling. Good, he was still alive.

I walked over to him to see if he was alright, and if the match was finished. When I got there I saw Kinaki's eyes were still open, but his Sharingan had deactivated. "Damn you, Minato…" he shouted. "How did you… It's impossible. How could you beat me?!" he raged, only tiring out his body more. "I told you already. It's what I want to protect that makes me stronger. Unlike you, I don't just seek power to hurt people." I coolly replied. "What… No! I'm strong. I'm stronger th-" his raging fit cut short as he slipped out of consciousness from his body's exhaustion.

I looked over to the hokage and the match supervisor who was with him. They both looked a bit surprised, but the hokage flashed me a wide smile. "The match is over! Minato Namikaze wins!" the supervisor announced. I heard the crowd erupt with applause and shouts. I smiled and waved at everyone. Yes, this is what I want to protect. This village… and all the people in it, I thought gazing at the crowd and then resting my eyes on Kushina.

She smiled at me and kept waving. I gazed at her for a moment, and then slowly made my way to the observation stand. Her match was about to begin.

* * *

**So that's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking about doing a second part to this about Kushina's battle (from her POV, of course).**

**If you enjoyed this and would like me to write up Kushina's battle, please let me know by reviewing! It would mean a lot to me since this is only the second story I have written :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya, just wanted to let you guys know that I will be further revising my last two chapters and trying to extend them. **

**To make this chapter not a complete waste of space, I've put in a little story about Kinaki Uchiha. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I wearily looked up at the sun, it was just beginning to rise. I had woken up 3 hours earlier than necessary to fit in some training before my final match for the Chunin Exam._ I can't let my father down, I need to show him that I am powerful. He will finally come to appreciate me if I do this, I know it. _I stood up and slowly walked back to my home, which was only a 5 minute walk away. While walking back to my home I thought about my opponent, Minato Namikaze. He was a year younger than me, but was a very talented and skilled ninja. He had already graduated the academy after just 1 year. I cast my eyes down to the ground and let my long, silky black hair surround my face. "Minato Namikaze..." I said softly but resentfully, "I will beat you. No matter what it takes, I will do it. I'm an Uchiha, an elite. I am power." I clutched my fists. "Anger and hate is my power and weapon."

* * *

When I returned home I found my father leaning on door to my room. "Where were you, Kinaki? I thought you had gotten cold feet and ran off" he said sternly. "I woke up early and decided to go out to train for a little while. I don't plan to take this match lightly, nor to lose." I said in a matter of fact tone. He gave a small smile and stood up. "Good" he replied, and gave me a light pat on the back as he walked away. I grinned and began to make my way down the hallway to the living room.

My father never really showed any appreciation or pride towards me, even though I was considered an elite in both ninja knowledge and combat.

I walked to the living room feeling happy, but even more stressed than before. I had just gained his approval and pride towards me, but what if I lost the match and shattered his respect for me? Argh. I shook my head, NO. I can't think of losing. I will NOT lose. Especially not to Minato. I sat down on the floor of the living room and looked up at the ceiling, recalling a memory I had.

* * *

_"Why do you want to go after her?!" I shouted to him. I knew I couldn't change his mind, but I at least wanted to know why. "She's an outsider Minato. She's even your rival, but you want to save her? That makes no sense, damn it!" I couldn't hold my anger in any longer, I raced towards him, preparing to punch him with all my strength. He caught my arm just before impact, and I froze. How did he do that... I thought. This is impossible, how could he stop me like that?!_

_Minato turned to face me, with an intense look in his eyes. "She's not an outsider." He said in a serious tone. "Kushina lives in the village with us, she is one of us. Sure, we might have the same goal, we might even be rivals. But not defeating my rival with my own hands and power means nothing. That isn't a real defeat, that's just cheating." He turned around, letting go of the hold he had on my arm. "I wonder if you can understand that." I heard his voice whisper, as a yellow flash raced towards the forest of trees in front of me. _

_He was gone._

* * *

From that moment on, he has been my rival. I hated him for not listening to me, I hated that I couldn't stop him, with neither my power or reason.

I clutched my fists. Well, today was the day I'd take my revenge on him for that. This was a match I would not lose. One I could not lose. I stood up and headed to the doorway, taking a deep breath before opening the door. I sharply let out the air in my lungs and lunged out of the doorway, racing towards the arena. I let my anger continue to fuel as I ran. Revenge was mine today.


End file.
